undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Pit Peter
History Pit Pit Peter (FullName : "Peterson Pitonion" ) was once a very small puppy-looking creature, with a big thirst to learn. When he was young, both Monsters and Humans would pick on him, and for years as this bullying went on, Peter became more and more hostile, and sadistic. His hatred over both Humans and Monsters grew. You could say he's gone insane. As much as he hates Monsters, there was still someone that Peter had a crush on still, a demon girl that now he forgets the name of. Peter has since taken his teasing nickname for his permeant name. "Pit, Pit, Peter, the Big Brain Weenier." Summary Pit Pit Peter (Peter, or Pitter) is the creator of JuteBox and Maiden, and the most dangerous monster in the entire Underground, knowing almost everything about everyone and everything, he's a sneaky, murderous, psychotic, freak. He has lived for many years, and was one of the causes of the war between Humans and Monsters. He hates both Humans and Monsters alike, and won't hesitate to ruin any poor weak monster's life when given the chance. His Species, known as "Intellect", are mostly extinct, as he is the only one left, are smarter than most monsters. However, his intelligence reaches more to actual knowledge, and less emotional intelligence, so feelings are harder for him to deal with for him. Description/Appearance Peter is a Wolf/Racoon-like creature with with a striped puffy tail and white fur coat to match for his body. He is a natural at robotics, machinery. He is very clever and most certainly disturbing. He wears a white robe-like outfit with black buinsess jeans, and black gloves. He created JuteBox for the purpose of making his hobby with stealing things to convert to gold easier. However, when JuteBox had turned against him due to JuteBox's Alpha form being too nice and sweet, he left him to fend for himself. He created Maiden as payment to a job he had given a bounty hunter, Corrilina, and while he had programmed her to be a maid, he had made her with the same mechanics as JuteBox, with his Alpha and Yagma forms, however, despite the change in coding and workings, Maiden's Alpha form still mostly remained a "Good" form. Personality Peter at first glance is more calm and collected then any other monster, even during a genocide run. He is the kind of person who will try to talk their way out of any situation, and on most occasions, even the strongest of monsters and humans with high will power or determination could fall victim to his venomous words. Despite his old age, his memory is quite good, and he uses the history of others to his advantage, he will trick others with two way promises. Example : He won't harm a "single" hair on someone's head. : meaning, he'll hurt them all he wants, except for one "single" hair on their head, which will remain un-touched. Although if he actually says he "promises" something, more often than not, he'll often break his promomises. With being able to talk his way out of, into, and to get whatever he wants, with almost no failing, he has talked his way into certain "deals" with other monsters with loose ends, however, only a few are directed towards female monsters, as he is mostly un-attracted to them. He seems to only care for himself, although he shows some hesitation when it comes to either JuteBox or Maiden coming into harms way, which possibly is him caring for them like an actual father. Pacifist Peter isn't seen during normal play, and you have to go looking for him to encounter him, once encoutnered, he'll start a battle. Peter is different from most boss fights (although similar to Sans battle) as his battle is an endurance battle. He dogdes your attacks and attacks you with his own words, (His Textbox is the bullet-board) which are venomous with lies and hurtful words. He tries to manipulate you with sins that while can't be proven, can be theorized to be your fault (Even during a Pacifist run) and other such venomous trash, dodging his attacks are diffucult, but easy once you get the hang of it. His hardest attack is when he starts to go on a rant, which makes his text shaky and fast moving, his rant goes on for about 10 seconds. He cannot be spared, you just have to endure his word-shaped attacks until he grows irritated and flees. Neutral/Genocide Route After beating JuteBox and his Yagma form, Peter will jump out at you and start a fight. During this fight, he still attacks with his speech (Textbox), but also, he attempts to actually attempts to threaten and antagonize you, (Wether you spare or destroy JuteBox) however the battle ends when he gets irritated and attempts to hit you with a devastating attack, where you can either hit or flee him, as the attack coveres the whole board. If you hit him, he'll be weakened, and you can either finish him off, or let him flee. Or, you can flee and he'll run away back into the underground. Stats HP: 120 AT: 10 DF: 10 EXP on Kill: 1000 Gold on Win: 3000 ACTs Talk Check Quotes Pacifist : "Hmm.. So, human.. You've finally found me.. Was it worth it?" Encounter "You'd like to chat human? But, weren't we already?” Talking “W-What..? N-No... This.. THIS CANNOT BE!!!“ Death Flavor Text He knows everything about you, and you know nothing about him. Check He's ready to attack. Neutral Dialog Attacks. W.I.P. Headcannon Voice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HDTqNYPgW4 or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noHrCSvD1QI Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User;Geshtro